Proximity
by Nate Grey
Summary: While in Tundaria, Felix reveals to Jenna what life was like in Prox. FelixKarst.


Disclaimer: No characters belong to me (they're Camelot's, I guess), and I'm not getting paid.

Summary: While traveling through the frozen land of Tundaria, Felix finally shares his memories of being raised by Saturos & Menardi.

Prox-imity

A Golden Sun: The Lost Age Fanfic by

Nate Grey (XMAN0123@aol.com)

The cavern itself provided no warmth at all, but went deep enough that it allowed them some refuge from the cold, cruel winds.  Jenna was grateful for that much, at least, but she worried about the others.  As the only Fire Adept, she felt it was her job to provide warmth for the others.  No one dared to venture out in search for firewood, so she planned give each member of the party a Mars Djinni for a heat source.

It was only after she had given Char, Reflux, and Cannon to Sheba, Piers, and Kraden that Jenna realized she had no Djinn left.  Still, that was no problem.  She wouldn't have been much of a Fire Adept if she couldn't generate heat on her own.  Anyway, it would give her an excuse to spend time with her brother.

But when Jenna turned to find Felix, he was gone.  This did not surprise her in the least.  Felix moved as swiftly as a shadow, and had a habit of wandering off, usually to scout the area for danger while everyone else relaxed.  Thankfully, he had only moved to the entrance of the cavern, and was staring out into the storm from a large rock.

"Felix?" Jenna called softly as she approached.  

He turned slightly and favored her with a faint smile.  "Yes, Jenna?"

"Why are you sitting here, so close to the storm?" she questioned.  "Aren't you freezing?"

Felix shook his head.  "No," he replied simply.

Jenna frowned.  "What are you talking about?  How can you NOT be cold?"

"I grew up in the coldest region in all of Weyard, Jenna," he explained.  "To me, this is nothing."

For a moment, she had no idea what he was talking about.  "Oh," she whispered after realization set in.  "You mean…Prox, don't you?"

Felix nodded stiffly.

Jenna sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.  "You never really told me what it was like there."

"It wasn't…pleasant.  Saturos and Menardi treated me the same way they would've a son: harshly.  Part of me is glad that they're dead."

"And the other part?"

"Thanks them for making me stronger and forcing me to survive.  There was a time when that leap off of Venus Lighthouse would've killed me.  In fact, I probably wouldn't have been brave enough to do it without their training."

"Did they…abuse you?" Jenna asked carefully.

Felix smiled grimly.  "They would have called it preparing me for my destiny."

* * * * *

Saturos frowned as he came upon the oddly shaped snowman outside of the house.  He was really going to have to talk to Menardi about her morbid sense of humor.  The snowman looked disturbingly like a small child that had been outside far too long.

After a moment, realization struck him.  "You there.  Boy."

The snowman shuddered at once, and the snow fell away to reveal a small boy, barely able to move from the numbness in his limbs.

Saturos scowled.  "How long have you been out here?"

"C-can't…r-rememb-ber," the boy gasped, his teeth clicking together loudly.

Annoyed by the sound, he grasped the boy's chin firmly.  "Who told you to stay here?"

"Mistress Menardi," the boy answered quietly.

"What were her exact words?"

"'Don't move from this spot until I come and get you, little brat.'"

"Seems like she's forgotten you again," Saturos muttered irritably.

"I'm sure she hasn't," the boy replied at once, showing the blind trust that Menardi no doubt demanded.

"Are you, now?  We'll see."  The Fire Adept entered the house and went upstairs, not surprised to find Menardi stretched out across her bed.  He jostled her none too gently.  "Wake up."

Menardi grunted and opened an eye.  "What?" she snapped. 

"How long do you plan to make the boy stand outside?" Saturos demanded.

"Is he blue yet?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, but if he were, it wouldn't be a good thing.  I've told you, he's not like us.  He's from Vale, damn you!"

"And that means what to me?"

"That if he turns blue, he's sick.  His clan develops Psyenergy more slowly than ours.  Freezing him won't make him grow any faster."

"I'm not trying to make him grow," Menardi replied, sitting up.  "I'm making him tough.  I guarantee that he'll never complain about it being too cold here again.  But bring him in, if you think he's had enough."

Saturos went to the window.  "Boy!  Inside.  Now!"

Less than a minute later, the boy stumbled into the room.

"Oh, poor little thing," Menardi murmured in a voice like poisoned honey.  "Come here and let Mother make you warm again."  She stretched out her arms and gestured for him to approach.

The boy eyed her warily, and his gaze shifted to Saturos, as if asking for advice.  But when Saturos remained silent, the boy hesitantly went over to Menardi.  He was clearly not used to her being affectionate, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her angry.

Menardi pulled the boy into her lap and pressed his face to her bosom.  "There, now.  Isn't that better?"

"Mistress?" he muttered against her dress.

"Hmm?"

"I apologize for saying it was too cold."

Menardi smiled wickedly over the boy's head at Saturos.  "You're forgiven, dear.  What else?"

"Thank you for taking care of me, even though I don't deserve your kindness."

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A mighty Fire Adept that is respected and feared, like you and Master Saturos."

Menardi set the boy back on the floor and gave him a pat on the head.  "Now, go to your room.  I'll bring you something to eat in a few minutes."

Saturos noticed that much of the boy's face was red, but he wasn't sure if that was from Menardi providing too much heat, or from his being buried in her breasts.  After a moment's thought, he suspected it was both, and that that had been her intention in the first place.  As the boy passed him, they traded brief looks.  He detected more wariness from the boy, and perhaps even a hint of acceptance.

"Why do you tease him?" Saturos asked when the boy was gone.  "Either smother him or beat him, but don't confuse him.  The last thing we need is him falling for you."

"Maybe that's exactly what we need," Menardi countered.  "Whatever keeps him loyal, right?"

"We're keeping him alive.  That will keep him loyal.  Don't toy with him or we'll both regret it."

"Don't tell me he worries you?" she laughed.  "He has potential, but he'll never possess the level of power we do.  You said yourself his clan is nothing but slow learners."

"I'm just saying it would be best if he didn't grow to resent us.  I can't explain it, but he's not like the others.  He's…more intelligent, somehow."

"He learns quickly, I'll give him that, but it doesn't take a genius to keep his mouth shut and do as he's told.  In fact, why don't we make a wager?  I'll work on his outside and you work on his inside.  If he can stay outside for a whole day before he can set fire to something without touching it, you have to go on a date with my little sister."  

Saturos's face twisted in disgust.  "Karst is half my age, Menardi."

"She isn't, either.  Only a few years behind us."

"A bit more than a few.  That, and she has absolutely no interest in me.  The feeling is mutual."

"Oh, I don't think so," Menardi replied with a wicked smirk.  "You'd be surprised how hot for teacher she is.  You can even train the boy with her and Agatio.  A little competition never hurt anyone."

* * * * *

Felix decided right away that he didn't like them.  There were plenty of other children in Prox, and many of them seemed much friendlier.

Karst and Agatio had absolutely no interest in being mistaken for friendly children.  The only thing that interested them was power, pure and simple.  Anyone who didn't have it was a waste of space.  This was probably why they looked up to Saturos and Menardi, as well as why they enjoyed picking on Felix.

If he could've just avoided them, all would've been fine.  But Karst was Menardi's younger sister, and Saturos was their teacher.  One way or another, Felix would've been trapped into spending time with them.  It wasn't as if he could beg to be trained alone, either.  Menardi's mood was the most mercurial he'd ever seen; she could be doting one minute and furious the next, so making requests was never wise.  Saturos had never shown him any real favoritism, but at least seemed to want Felix to survive.  Both of them were determined to make him stronger, though, so trying to get out of training would only be frowned upon.

The first day with Karst and Agatio was just plain embarrassing for Felix.  Saturos took them all to the snowbanks behind the village, where they were to practice using Psyenergy.  Of course, being born of the Mars Clan and pushed to develop early by nearly everyone they had ever come in contact with, this was no task for Karst and Agatio.  Between the two of them, they turned nearly all the snowbanks into puddles.  When there was only one left, Saturos ordered them to stop and said that it was Felix's turn.

He had been dreading this moment for a very long time.  Felix knew that since he came from Vale, he would most likely begin to use Psyenergy later on in his life.  But he didn't expect that to happen until he was at least a teenager, so it was still several years off at the very least.  Aside from that, he didn't feel any sort of affinity for fire, and doubted he would even become a Fire Adept at all.  Saturos perhaps knew that better than anyone else, but the wager between him and Menardi still stood, so there was no avoiding.

Instead of reaching within himself for something that wasn't there, Felix closed his eyes and prayed.  He wished for anything to come by and destroy the snowbank: a stray bolt of lightning, a tiny tremor, anything the Fire Adepts couldn't argue he hadn't caused to happen.

For a long moment, absolutely nothing happened.  Felix's cheeks began to burn as Karst's giggles grew louder.

Then, for seemingly no reason at all, the snowbank exploded into a million pieces.  Snow flew everyone, coating them all.

Felix was the first to recover.  He soon noticed the huge shadow looming over him, and slowly looked up.

He had seen pictures of a Golem before.  His parents had been quick to educate him and Jenna about the creatures roaming the wild, even if there was no chance of running into them near Vale.  Felix had never seen one made entirely out of snow, but this one seemed to be.

The really amazing thing was that it didn't seem to be wild at all, despite the explosive entrance.  It just stood there, staring down at Felix as if he were the most interesting thing it had ever seen.  For the first time in his life, he began to understand why Psyenergy was such a hot commodity.  If he'd had any, well, he might become as strong as this Golem one day.  To be that powerful was little more than a dream to him now, but one day…

Felix swallowed noisily and slowly reached towards the Golem.  For some reason, he wanted to find out if its skin felt like hard earth or tightly packed snow.

In return, the Golem did the same, its huge hand easily twice as large as Felix's head.

"Flare Storm!" shouted a voice over his shoulder.

Felix's head whipped around to see Karst's hand outstretched and burning bright pink.  "NO!" he cried in a hoarse voice, but it was too late.

A high wall of flames instantly rose up around the Golem.  With a roar of pain, the mighty creature fell into the fire and did not rise again.

Felix could only watch in infinite sadness as the closest thing he'd had to a friend in Prox vanished.  Angry tears prickled behind his eyes, but he would not let them fall.  One day, he vowed silently to himself, he would gain the power to protect his friends.  No one would ever take them away again.

Karst grinned at him, as if she'd just done something impressive.  But when she saw his hateful expression, the smile dropped off her face at once.

Saturos cleared his throat.  "Excellent work, Karst.  Another second and that Golem might've crushed our young friend's skull like a grape."

It took amazing self-control for Felix not to protest the horrible prejudice in that statement.  There was no doubt in his mind that the Golem wouldn't have hurt him.  He had called, and it had come.  It was that simple, but unfortunately, he was the only one that could see that.

Karst did not beam at Saturos's comment, as she usually would've.  Instead, she seemed far more disappointed that Felix wasn't falling all over himself to thank her for saving his life.

"That's enough for today," Saturos decided after a moment of silence.  "Come, children."

They each obediently fell in step behind him: Karst first, then Agatio, and finally Felix.

Felix was still very upset, but not so much that he didn't notice the brown object near his foot.  Curiously, he poked at it and pulled it out of the snow.  It was a small whip, probably meant for a child his size, he reasoned at once.  He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and hurried after the others, lest Saturos sense that he wasn't following.

It was another few minutes before a white, hulking shape reformed out of the snow and trudged back into the wilderness from which it had come.

* * * * *

"Hey, you," said a voice at his window.

Felix sleepily opened his eyes and glanced over, not at all surprised to see Karst's white face, despite the late hour.  "What?"

"I wanna talk to you," Karst announced as she climbed into his room.

Knowing she would never allow to him fall asleep unless he listened, Felix sat up.  "About what?"

"I saved your life today.  You owe me a thank you."  She stood over him expectantly.

Felix sighed.  "No, I don't.  The Golem wouldn't have attacked me.  I didn't ask you to destroy it."

"Are you saying you could've killed it yourself?" Karst asked in total disbelief.

"I'm saying there was no need to kill it!  It wasn't going to hurt me!"

"Looked pretty wild to me," she muttered.

"I could say the same about you," Felix countered.  Unfortunately, her face lit up with happiness, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"I could help, you know," Karst said, sitting down next to him on the bed.  "I know you're having trouble using Psyenergy."

He eyed her uneasily, especially considering the close distance.  "What's in it for you?"

"Things," Karst said simply, smiling at him.

"What things?"

"Do you want my help or not?" she demanded, leaning closer.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Felix asked after a moment.

"Please.  It would ruin both our reps," Karst replied with a smirk.  "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay."

"Great!  Let's shake on it."

Felix took her warm hand, and was suddenly yanked forward by her surprising strength.  He was totally unprepared for the kiss, and even though Karst initiated it, he suspected she was just as inexperienced as he.  It was clumsy and very much forced, as Karst grabbed the back of his head before he could think to pull away.  Still, the kiss was not entirely unpleasant, but Felix would've preferred a mutual one.

"I'll consider that my thank you," she giggled after breaking the kiss.

He could not really respond to that, so he just stared at Karst as she climbed out of the window.

"We'll start tomorrow," she added.  "I'll come and find you when I'm not busy."

After she was gone, Felix began to wonder if Karst really would help him with Psyenergy, or if she'd just want to keep kissing him.

* * * * *

Menardi was no fool, nor was she blind.  It didn't take her long to realize that she was losing the bet.

And while she didn't like to lose, that wasn't what angered her.  It was the fact that Karst, her own little sister, was unknowingly helping Saturos win.  Not only that, but she was helping the boy become stronger.  Perhaps too strong, for Karst herself was considered one of the Prox children with the greatest potential.  Her tutoring could very well make Saturos's concerns about Felix's power valid.

Yet there was more.  At first, she couldn't understand why Karst would assist Felix in any way.  But she began to watch them when they thought they weren't being watched.  Quickly, Menardi began to see the attraction, literally.  Rarely was there a lesson that seemingly didn't require Karst to lay her hand on the boy's, or wrap her arms around his waist.  Even if those could be brushed off as teaching, then there were the stolen kisses that Felix never invited nor returned.  Had anyone else seen them, Karst—no, the entire family—would be the laughingstock of Prox.  Just the thought of Karst, a child of noble birth, throwing herself at an outsider was dishonorable.  But for him to not even to return her advances was downright inexcusable.

Therefore, Menardi decided to kill two birds with one stone.  She had to find a way to separate the two and shift her sister's focus to matters worthy of her attention.  The answer came to her rather quickly, and had been there, silent in the background, all along: Agatio.

The young Adept was powerful, stronger even than Karst.  Yet, there were precious few who knew that, for he purposely held back when they trained under Saturos's watchful eye.  One could only guess why he would do such a thing, but Menardi thought she knew.  She guessed that Agatio was fond of Karst, if not as a friend, then as a partner.  Either way, he had no need or desire to embarrass her.  They would make a suitable pair one day, if Felix were not in the equation.  Fortunately, Menardi had the perfect way to remove him.

* * * * *

Felix had honestly never formed an opinion of Agatio.  They had never spoken, and he preferred it that way.  He had gotten by only communicating with three people in Prox for a long time, and saw no need to add another to the list.

So it was rather unexpected, one day, when Agatio attacked him.

It was not a fight, as Felix never even got the chance to struggle.  The experience was brutal and mercifully quick.  He was not sure if he should be more frightened of Agatio's strength or his motivation.  Of course, Felix at once knew this was about Karst.  But he could no more refuse her than he could Menardi.

There was nothing to do but walk home in bruises and shame.

He expected Menardi to laugh as soon as she saw him, but she didn't.  Instead, she took him into the bathroom and gently cleaned his face.

"Who did this to you?" she asked when she was done.

Felix only lowered his head.

"I can make this stop," Menardi promised.  "All you have to do is tell me who hurt you."  She raised his chin and made him look her in the eyes. 

"I don't know," Felix said at last.

They both knew it was a lie, but she pressed him no further.  "Fine.  But you know this will go on."

"I know," he said simply.

And so it did.  For months, Agatio randomly attacked him, varying the sites but not the degree of the beatings.

Karst never said a word about the scars, but her touches became gentler, her kisses less harsh for fear of hurting him.  But she did not stay away from Felix, and doomed him to more brutality, whether she knew it or not.

* * * * *

Felix was not sure when it all simply became too much.  He only knew that one day, he realized he was going to run away from Prox.  The question of attempting it never rose in his mind; he was going to do it.

He told no one, especially not Karst.  She would do everything she could to keep him there, even if it meant telling Menardi.  He'd considered trusting Saturos briefly, but that idea no longer seemed wise.  No, if Felix was going to escape, he would have to be totally alone.  No one would help him, and therefore, no one would even know he was gone until it was too late to stop him.

It would not be easy, of course.  He knew that on one side, Prox was sealed off by a huge wall of ice.  If he got lost and went in the wrong direction, his fate would be sealed.  On the other hand, he had no boat, so it was unlikely he'd even get that far.  Even if he stole one, it would be too heavy for him to get very far very fast.

Felix concluded it was impossible to escape Prox alone.  He would just have to enlist some help, after all.

* * * * *

It didn't take nearly as long to summon a Snow Golem this time.  Felix only had to picture the creature's broad shoulders, overwhelming stature, and curious eyes.  The next thing he knew, one stood before him.  He would've been very pleased to learn it was the very same that had given him the whip, and that it had been circling the outskirts of Prox ever since, hoping he would visit again.  But there was no time for happy reunions, anyway, and Felix made this very clear to the creature.

The Snow Golem did not reply with words (and probably could not), but it did pluck him from the ground, sit him on its shoulder, and head straight for the village in total silence.  Felix had thought such a creature could not be silent, but he soon figured out why it was so when he looked down.  The Snow Golem did not actually walk; its feet instead joined with the snow on the ground, and it somehow propelled itself forward without even leaving a visible trail.

As they neared the village, the Snow Golem sank lower and lower until only its head and shoulders were above ground.  From a distance, it would've seemed as if Felix was just walking very fast.  The fact that it was night increased their chances of not being seen as it was.

Their first order of business was to steal a boat.  Felix would've preferred something sturdy, but if the boat was any good, someone would notice its absence right away.  He settled for an old canoe and only one oar, which had both seen better days.  

Before even summoning the Snow Golem, Felix had stuffed as much day-old bread as he could carry into his pockets.  It wouldn't last long, but even moldy bread was still edible, he figured.  If he couldn't find a better food source before he reached the sea, he could always summon another beast for help.  Unfortunately, the only other creatures he'd been able to summon were fairies, and many of them were far too mischievous to be depended upon for much.  But it was too late to turn back, and he would rather take his chances with nature than spend another day in Prox.

* * * * *

The boy was crafty, he had to admit that much.  

Saturos had never even considered that the boy would try to run away from them.  Just the fact that he'd gotten as far as he had before being found out told how smart he'd been.  In that respect, anyway.

It was suicide to wander from Prox with no clear idea of where you were going, especially at that age.

At first, Saturos thought he would just let the boy run for a while.  But he had already underestimated Felix once, and he would not do it again.

It was simple to catch up to Felix, despite the fact that he'd left no visible tracks.  It was the tiny flare of Psyenergy that Saturos followed.  He had never detected it within Felix before, but it was definitely there now.  Perhaps Karst and her lessons had done some good, after all.  Or maybe Felix had been playing them for fools since day one.  It didn't matter, so long as he was brought back and promptly punished.

* * * * *

Menardi was waiting with a smile when Saturos dragged Felix in that afternoon.  "So?  How far did he get?"

Saturos frowned.  "Too far.  He was traveling on a Snow Golem.  Even had a Tamer's Whip and a boat."

"Resourceful little thing, isn't he?"

Saturos grunted and dropped the unconscious boy on the floor.  "You win the bet.  He'd been gone for hours, and when I caught up to him he could still run like mad.  The cold wouldn't have stopped him.  But I think Karst will be much happier on a date with him."

"Which is exactly why we have to break them up.  I thought he could be beaten into submission, but he won't even name Agatio as his attacker.  It's almost like he doesn't care what happens to him."

"He cared enough to run away," Saturos snapped.  "We've got to do something about him, Menardi."

"Not to worry, Saturos.  I think I know how to fix both our problems at the same time."

* * * * *

The hermit had lived within Air Rock nearly all of his life.  It was a difficult existence, but a solitary one.  He chose such a life only to avoid the fame that followed him so persistently.  The power to erase memories with but a thought was a greatly valued commodity.  Some people would pay anything to forget.  But he did not want money.  All he really wanted was to be left alone until he died.

And even that wish came to an end, the day two strangers walked into his cave, carrying two large bundles with them.

"Go back," he said at once.  "I can offer you nothing that you would desire, nor can you give me anything that I would want, save solitude."

"We offer you nothing but death's cold embrace," the woman replied.  "How you reach that end is your choice."  She unwrapped the bundles, revealing two young children.  "Take their memories from them."

"Why would you wish such a fate on two young ones?  They have barely begun to live."

"They have lived enough," the man snapped.  "Do it or we destroy you."  He raised a burning fist for emphasis.

"Then be quick about it.  I have no desire to live in a world that would treat its children in such a way."

The two strangers glanced at each other, and the woman reacted first.  She grabbed the boy by the throat and began to squeeze hard.  "You are willing to die for them.  Are you willing to watch them die?"

"Monsters!" the hermit cried, but he could see that she was serious.  "Unhand the boy!  I will do as you have asked!"

"Yes, you shall," the woman replied with a wicked smile.  "And then we will grant your wish.  You will never be bothered by anyone, ever again."

He understood her meaning, but in the end, it was what he wanted most.  By finding him, they had proven that he would never truly be alone while he lived.

The girl was easy to deal with.  It was the boy's mind that gave him the most trouble.  The lad seemed not to want to forget, and his will was strong for one so young.  The hermit admired the boy's spirit, and decided to place only a temporary block on the boy's memories.  He would forget for now, but they would remain locked away in his head.  The block would fade over time, and by the time he became a man, he would remember all that had been hidden from him.

And when he was done, the woman kept her promise.  The only traces of the old hermit were soon blown away by the howling, restless winds.

* * * * *

"I think the hermit must have implanted that last memory in me," Felix murmured.  "Even as he died, no less.  Everyone that made a positive impact on my life back then…just…went up in flames."

"You must hate me," Jenna whispered sadly.

"For being a Fire Adept?  Of course not.  The elements choose us, not the other way around.  Fire has always been a part of my life, whether I liked it or not.  And it has made me stronger.  As I said, intense cold no longer bothers me.  So I don't need your warmth.  I have my own."

"You're wrong," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.  "You do need my warmth, and not because it's freezing out.  You need mine the way I need yours.  Because we've each gone too long with the warmth that only a sibling can provide.  I bet Karst never gave you that."

"She did not," Felix admitted, wrapping an arm around his sister.  "I…have missed you, Jenna."

"You've missed a lot," Jenna noted, tapping his forehead.  "But you must be getting it back now."

"Yes.  I just wonder if the block on Karst's mind was stronger than my own.  I wonder if she remembers me as I remember her."

"Did you love her?"

"No.  But I appreciated her affection, because it wasn't laced with teasing or evil intent.  It was honest, simple fondness.  If she does remember, I can only imagine how she feels about me now."

* * * * *

Within the brightly glowing halls of the Mars Lighthouse, Agatio stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  

Pain seemed to enshroud him like a second skin, and he grimaced, swallowing a hiss of discomfort.

"So…warm…" murmured a familiar voice across from him.

He turned his head slowly, not at all surprised to find Karst lying there in a similar state.  She looked absolutely feverish, with large beads of sweat coating her face.  Agatio briefly wondered if he looked that bad, as well.

"Your hand…so warm…Felix," Karst sighed, her head flopping to one side.

Agatio cursed mentally.  Damn that fool boy and his companions.  How had they gotten so strong, and so quickly, no less?  It was just what the others had said about Isaac and his party.  How had he and Karst fallen into the same trap as Saturos and Menardi?

Thankfully, he passed out soon after that.  So he did not see Karst's eyelids drift open, or her hand reaching for a haunting figure that was no longer there.

"Felix," she crooned softly, her voice like an eerie melody, "my Felix…"

The End.

Endnotes.

There aren't any Snow Golem, are there?  I probably made them up, in that case.  But you know what Golem look like, so just picture a white one instead of brown.

Maybe you're wondering what the gang is doing in Tundaria if they've already been to Mars Lighthouse.  Well, after you beat the Fire Dragons, you're supposed to go back and do all the sidequests that you didn't have time for earlier.  So consider this Tundaria trip a little sidequest, and there you go.

I know, there's something missing from this fic.  I just haven't figured out what it is.  Don't say Piers, he IS in there somewhere, near the beginning.  Sheba is, too.

Maybe I'll do a companion piece for Karst.  If someone would like that.

Do I really think Felix/Karst is a valid couple?  Of course not.  I just needed something to do.  ^_^

Shameless Plug: Look for my other upcoming GS fics!

Dampened Embers: (a sequel to this story) Fate just won't leave Karst alone.  She can't even die without that meddling Alex coming to curse her with a half-life so she can't fully live, but can't die, either.  Fortunately, she finds her way back to the one person that cares enough to help her.  Felix/Karst, Garet/Jenna, Isaac/Mia.

Petra's Story: Petra was perfectly happy living with a band of wild (capering!) Slayers in Hesperia.  Then the bloodthirsty Adepts came with their loud battle cries and their meteor-summoning swords of doom!  Can she lead a revolt to free her siblings (not to mention herself) from these awful people, or does the horrid brainwashing job run too deep?!  Warning: Garet-bashing, blacksmith-bashing, Adept-bashing, and some all around human-bashing.  Written from Petra's POV. (Complete!)

Enemies & Friends: Felix & Co. (minus Piers) meet Isaac & Mia during their quest.  A battle follows, and loyalties will be tested (not to mention Djinni strategies!).  Who will win?!  Who will get the girl(s)?!  Who will get that cursed axe out of Isaac's hand?!  Hints of Felix/Sheba, Isaac/Jenna, and Isaac/Mia.

Consequences: Saturos & Menardi were thought to have died atop Venus Lighthouse.  But by using a single forbidden Psyenergy, Saturos and has saved their lives—and doomed them to a fate worse than death, in Menardi's eyes.  What twist of fate could turn the two against each other, even as they both fade into nothingness? (Complete!)

What?  That's it.  Get out and leave a review telling me how bad this was!  And for every reader that DOESN'T review, Jenna kicks Garet a little harder…  ^_^

Jenna: Bwahahaha!!!  :D

Garet: Help meeeee!!!  ;_;


End file.
